1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fake finger discrimination device and method, in particular concerning about a fake finger discrimination device and method by using rotation of a finger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fingerprints, which are personal biological features, are used to identify personal identity. In recent years, as the digital products have been burgeoning widely, fingerprint identification, which is served as individual authentication, has caused attention. Because fingerprints are characterized of difference from person to person along with permanency, the fingerprint identification has been regarded as having better reliability and convenience.
In the meanwhile, it has to avoid immoral behaviors occurring in the fingerprint identification. For example, someone may counterfeit one's fingerprint to pretend being the person. Although the conventional art can be used to identify fake fingers by detecting surface colors, electrical features of fingers or sweat pore thereof, the existing copying skills become more and more advanced and are able to duplicate the preceding biological characteristics. Additionally, appending another person's copied fingerprint including transparent or skin color thin film to finger's surface will cause that the fake finger is hard to be recognized.